Best Present Ever
by Magali1
Summary: *Bonus Chapter Added* Becky and Luke's daughter gets the best present ever one Christmas, courtesy of Tim. One-shot, happy fluffy future Christmas fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**This is a happy Christmas one-shot, enjoy :) And many thanks to the military families out there! Happy Christmas! :)

* * *

Damnit, she thought, rubbing at her forehead and staring at the credit card bill. That was going to be a hard payment to make, with everything else…she sighed, setting the paper down and leaning on her hand, tapping her finger on the calculator to figure out what they'd need to cut back on that month. It wasn't like she had many expenses either, but she'd gone a little crazy for Christmas this year.

My kid's father isn't going to be here, it's the least I can do, Becky thought, making a note on her little budget sheet. "I cannot believe this is my life," she mumbled. Just like her mother, to a certain extent. At least I care about my kid though. She glanced out of the corner of her eye, where her daughter was sitting in a giant La-Z-Boy, drinking a juicebox and watching Dora the Explorer.

"Don't spill on that leather," she called. She wagged her pencil in Mila's direction. The five-year old turned her head, frowning slightly. I must look like a lunatic. "That's Uncle Tim's chair. He's letting you sit in it while we housesit."

"Uncle Tim is at the moon."

"No, he's really not at the moon." It felt like he was at the moon though, Becky thought. He was actually at a job interview in New York. She knew he wasn't going to take it. What started off as a hobby with tinkering on car engines had caught the eye of some car collector in Austin. He'd done the guy a favor, in exchange for an actual job building the guy a new garage for his cars. Word of mouth went around and someone with some fancy car company was offering him a job. He wouldn't do it. She knew him well. Plus, he'd told her he had no plans to take it.

It'd take the fun out of it, he'd told her, before he boarded the plane. So he was going to go, take a free trip to New York, see one of his best friends and he promised to bring her back presents. Which was acceptable, in Becky's opinion, and she got to stay in his wonderful house for a week and not in her cramped apartment over the coffee shop she managed.

It was good too, because Mila had a room at Tim's house she liked more than her room in the apartment. Gave her room to run around too; it was hard to keep a five-year old cooped up sometimes, especially in the cold. The other option was her mother-in-law's house, which really wasn't an option. Although Luke's mom was a good cook, she thought, opening up the fridge and taking out leftover pizza.

She opened the freezer, seeing a neat lineup of Tupperware containers with a woman's handwriting on them. She removed one of macaroni and cheese, smiling slightly at the post-it note. "For Mila Only." "Mila!" she called. "Lyla made you mac and cheese."

"Ooh!" Mila exclaimed, jumping from the chair and running over. "Mac and cheese? With the crumble things?" Which Becky thought was breadcrumbs. Lyla was a good cook. She peered around her and smiled, her dark eyes sparkling. "I love you Mommy."

Aw, Mommy loves you too, she thought, smiling and leaning down to give her daughter a big kiss and hug. "Love you too baby. I'll heat this up and get dinner ready. Go pick a Christmas movie for us to…" her voice trailed off when the computer on the desk in the other room began to make chiming sounds.

Mila screamed, taking off to the other room, flapping her hands anxiously. Becky shoved the container in the microwave and hit a button, hurrying off as well, pulling out the desk chair and taking a seat, Mila crawling up into her lap. "Mommy hit the button," she urged, trying to get her tiny hand on the mouse. I'm trying, she laughed, clicking on the button and seeing the window open up, her smile widening as Mila immediately pushed her small hands on the screen. "Daddy!"

"Hey!" Luke exclaimed, sitting at his computer in what Becky could tell was the ready room. He looked exhausted, she thought, frowning slightly at the bags under his eyes and the way his hair was sticking up on all ends. He'd been stressed, she thought, smoothing her smile out a little more, so he wouldn't key in on the fact that she knew he was tired. He dropped his hand from his forehead, touching his fingers to the screen, where Mila's were. "How's my Mila?"

"I'm fine," she giggled. She smiled wide. "I get to stay at Uncle Tim's house, in my other castle bed."

"You make sure you don't break anything and make your bed too."

"I am. I do my chores," Mila said, puffing her chest in pride. Becky smiled; it was a point of pride for the little girl when she accomplished something, which she supposed was the point. Mindy read about it in a magazine and started doing it with her kids. Becky modeled most of her parenting style after Mindy. It wasn't like she had a great one growing up. Luke was also pretty adamant that she not mimic his mother, who while loving, was just too smothering to him.

Luke grinned. "That's really good sweetie. Can you smile for me? Let me see your teeth, did you lose that one you were working on a couple weeks ago?"

It had been two weeks, hadn't it, Becky thought. She smiled slightly, leaning over Mila's shoulder, short for Melinda Lyla, named after the woman Becky considered her mother and sister wrapped into one package and Lyla, who had delivered Mila in the Dillon Panther's training room during a state semifinals game when she'd decided to come two weeks early. She kissed Mila's temple, leaning a little farther over her shoulder to look at the small camera. It was so weird, to know that he was like five-thousand miles away and they were talking in real-time. "So you got time? How is it going right now?" she asked.

He shook his head almost imperceptibly, his smile fading a little, serious again. Okay, Becky thought, nodding. Meant he couldn't tell her where he even was at that moment. She smiled quickly; Mila didn't key in on the brief moment of tension, her hands gripping the edges of the computer, tugging it towards her a little more. "I asked Santa for something for Christmas," she said.

"What did you ask for Christmas?" Luke asked. He smiled. "Did you ask for a horse like last year? Because I think maybe Santa just couldn't find you a horse last year, but this year…"

What Mila said next broke Becky's heart into two. She literally felt it cracking in her chest. It seemed it did the same for Luke too, five-thousand miles away. "I asked Santa to bring you home for Christmas," Mila said, her voice innocent. She didn't think anything of it, smiling again. Her dark eyes sparkled and some of her dark brown ringlets fell from her tiny ponytail over her forehead and into her eyes. She idly brushed them away with the back of her hand. "I asked Santa to bring you home for Christmas. I wrote a letter and put it in the mail."

When did you do that, she wondered, but didn't ask. Becky cleared her throat, patting Mila's shoulder. "Why don't you say bye to Daddy, okay? I think he's going to have to go soon." The image on the computer screen began to cut in and out. She wasn't sure how he went about getting the Internet access, but she always thought it was timed.

Tears flooded Mila's vision, gleaming visibly from the glare off the computer screen. "Daddy," she whispered, touching her hand to the screen. "Don't go."

"I promise I'll try to come home," Luke said, quiet. He never promised he would come home. It took Becky almost six months during his first deployment to realize he was never saying that. She wanted to kill him. Until he explained that he just couldn't promise it, because it would be more painful for her if he didn't come home. So he said he'd try and hell, he tried, because he'd come home three times before deploying out again in the last six years.

Becky cleared her throat again; it was tightening up. I'll be bawling soon, she thought. "Go on," she whispered, nudging Mila. "Go wash your hands, it's almost time for dinner."

"I love you Daddy," Mila said, smiling into the bright blue light at the top of the computer. She pursed her lips, making kissing sounds as she leaned into the computer. She smacked them, grinning. "Butterfly kisses."

Luke reached is hand out to nothing and grabbed air, pulling it towards him and kissing his fingertips. "I got them," he said. He smiled wide. "Good night. I love you. Sleep tight."

"See you on Christmas," Mila said, hopping off Becky's lap and running to the stairs.

Oh God, Becky thought, raking her hand through her hair and leaning on the desk, shrugging her shoulder. "What am I supposed to tell her?" she asked, whispering. Maybe he'd have an answer. She'd always asked for him to come home before, but this time she seemed damn adamant about it.

Luke shook his head; the exhaustion was back in his eyes. "I don't know Becky. Tell her…tell her Santa got busy or he couldn't make it to the armpit of hell to pick me up, I don't know." He dropped his gaze to his hands, whispering. Changing the subject, she thought. "So I talked to Tim. He's going to talk to a guy, there's this white pony that's at the Henderson farm. He'll keep it at his house, in the barn."

"And then we have to pay Tim room and board for a horse? I don't think so Luke."

"She wants a horse Becky. Give her a horse, because hell she can't get the one thing she wants for Christmas," he snapped. He rubbed his eyes, shaking his head again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap."

No, you didn't, but you're forgiven. She shrugged. "You're in a war zone. You can get mad."

He chuckled, leaning back in his chair. He looked around the empty room; there were sounds coming from outside the door and then an alarm began to go off. He jumped up. "I gotta' go. Love you."

"Wait…Luke!" Becky reached for the computer screen, but the image went black. A little box popped up in the corner, telling her that the connection was lost. She rolled her eyes. "No shit." She slammed down the screen, pushing the chair back. She gazed around the office; it wasn't even Tim's. It was Lyla's, when she happened to be in town.

Talk about a couple making long distance work, she thought, getting up and walking to a photo on the bookcase of the two of them on a beach somewhere in the tropics. Luke was in a war zone that she couldn't visit. Lyla went around the world with Doctor's Without Borders. She was a spinal surgeon. She operated on the backs of kids who ordinarily would never receive that type of treatment without the work of people like her. At least Tim could visit her, he just didn't want to and Becky didn't think Lyla wanted him to visit either.

They worked well like that and she applauded them for it, but she couldn't do that. For one, it wasn't like she had a choice when her husband left them for months on in and two; she couldn't compartmentalize it like they could. They lived in installments. One day you'll get sick of it, she thought, pushing away from the bookcase. I know I did. Thought I could handle it. Kind of did. It wasn't so hard and then…then it was just agony. Now she existed, but she didn't like it.

Especially when my kid asks Santa for her dad home for Christmas and there's no physical way I could even try to make that happen. Becky went upstairs, finding Mila splashing her hands in the sink, instead of washing them like she should have. "What do you say," she said, turning off the water and handing her a towel. She smiled quickly. "What do you say we go somewhere for Christmas this year? Like maybe Austin?" Maybe I could ask Lyla if we can stay in her apartment there or something. Or go visit Tyra in New Orleans.

Mila shook her head, wiping her hands. "Nope. Santa needs to find me here. Daddy's going to come home, I don't want to miss him." She handed her the wet towel, grinning and showing off some of her missing teeth. "It's time to eat dinner!"

Yes, Becky thought, turning around and following Mila down the stairs to the kitchen again. She glanced over as the doggy door swished, Tim's monster of a canine wandering in from whatever he'd been doing outside. The thing was part wolf, she was absolutely sure of it. Tim just said he was a husky mastiff mix. Not that that comforted her. "Come here Hemi," Mila called, sitting at the table waiting on dinner. Hemi wandered over, resting his massive head on Mila's lap, his eyes drooping shut as she pet him. "Mommy I'm hungry!"

Hungry, yeah. Dinnertime. Becky sighed, going about getting dinner together. She supposed the Santa wish would have to wait. There was just no way. Best she could do was prepare for Mila's disappointment. Which just broke her heart even more.

* * *

"She wants what?"

"She wants Luke home," Becky said, propping her phone on her ear and folding some of Mila's clothing. She glanced out of the corner of her eye, where Hemi was gnawing on a tire. Where the hell…

"Becks!"

She jumped, Tim's shout breaking into her random thought about Hemi. "Ah…sorry yeah…um, she wants…she wants Luke back for Christmas. Said she asked Santa and…damnit Tim, she even asks for it every night. Goes to sleep, says her prayers, and asks God and Santa Claus to bring her daddy home for Christmas. Says she wants to show him her presents, her new dress, and talk all about school. I mean, it's good that she can at least talk to him on Skype, but…that isn't the same." She sighed, her shoulders slumping. She shook her head, whispering. "What am I supposed to do?"

On the other end of the phone, Tim sighed too. "I don't know Becks. Where is he?"

"I don't know. You know how it is. He does classified secret spy shit."

"I thought he was in the Army."

"He went to officer school and now he does something with spying, I don't know." That wasn't exactly true. He flew helicopters. He just happened to work with the spies. Most of the time when he was even in the United States, he was in Kentucky training. She contemplated moving on base there, because it was an option, but her entire network was in Dillon. What was she supposed to do in Kentucky by herself with a baby? No thanks.

Becky folded another shirt, setting it aside. "He's somewhere in the Middle East. That's all I know."

"That's a big place. I'll ask Lyla."

"She's not in the Middle East."

"She's in the Middle West."

"Where is that?"

"In the middle of the west."

So he was in a joking mood, great. Hell, we should take this show on the road, she thought, rolling her eyes and folding another t-shirt. She slumped backwards in the couch, looking up at the ceiling. "Where are you?"

The front door opened and his voice was much clearer. "I'm nowhere." Becky grinned, throwing her phone aside and jumping over the back of the couch, running to hug him. Tim smiled, hugging her tightly. "Left New York early. Jason's kid got sick and was puking everywhere."

"You didn't bring it home with you, did you?"

"I don't think so." Well I'm sure you did and then we'll have a puking kid here too, Becky thought, letting go of him and walking back to the couch. Tim shrugged off his coat, throwing it on a chair, beelining for his La-Z-Boy. "Where's Mila?"

"With Mindy. They're all making cookies. I had stuff to do here." Then I have to get to the coffee shop, she thought. Right now the assistant manager was working and she'd be in for the night shift. Mila was planning on spending the night with her favored cousins, the Riggins twins and Stevie. She returned to folding laundry, while Tim reclined back. "Do you want to watch her tonight? Get her from Billy and Mindy's. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you home early."

"Lyla's coming in for Christmas."

"So where is she really?"

He rolled his eyes, reaching for the television remote. "I have no idea."

That sounds like a healthy relationship, not knowing where your other half is, she thought. Ironic, considering my husband is somewhere I don't know either. "Are you going to marry her or just keep dating her or whatever it is that you guys do?" she asked. She stood up, walking over and taking the remote from him when he couldn't change it from the Grinch movie that Mila was watching that morning, switching it back to the cable. She tapped the remote. "You really should learn how to use that."

"Why when I have you here to do it for me?"

I could hit you right now, Becky thought, rolling her eyes. She walked into the kitchen, getting herself a glass of water and returning to the living room. In all seriousness though. "Help me Tim Riggins, what should I tell Mila when Santa doesn't bring her dad home for Christmas?"

Tim shrugged, but didn't break his gaze from the television. "I don't know. Let me think about it." He finally looked up, his smile fading. His voice dropped. "She's going to have to learn Becky." His gaze darkened. "Life sucks sometimes. You don't always get what you want."

Harsh, but….well she's learned too much about missing someone and having your expectations go crashing to earth. It wasn't fair. She's five, Becky thought, sitting on the edge of the chair. She swallowed a sip of water rather hard, her throat hurting. "I hate this," she whispered, twisting her thin wedding ring around on her left hand. I didn't marry Luke just to sit at home like the dutiful little wife. Telling our kid that he wasn't coming home and to just deal with it. "Christmas is in four days."

He turned off the TV, getting up from the chair, swiping his phone from where he'd set it on an end table. "Don't know what to tell you Becks."

You could at least be supportive, she thought, glaring at him. Most of the time he'd been very supportive, letting her practically live with him when she'd initially given birth. Mila loved him unconditionally and he loved her too. I can't believe I had such a crush on you, Becky thought, smiling slightly when he exited the house, talking on the phone, and a smile on his face. She remembered when he didn't smile for months. Practically a year, even after he'd built the house and kind of gotten back on track with Billy.

My life, she thought, sighing hard. She stood up, going into the office and opening up a closet door, removing a box of Mila's presents that still had to be wrapped. Might as well do this now. Maybe I can squeeze some more into the budget, she thought. And not a horse, no matter what Luke had on his mind. My five-year old is not getting a horse.

While she wrapped, Tim spoke on the phone at length outside. Which was very weird, she thought, squinting at him. He hated talking on the phone. Lyla didn't like talking to him on the phone either, so what the hell, Becky wondered, looking up as he disconnected a call and then dialed again. Weird. All his work calls he did in his office. Which was his truck.

Whatever. She took the remote, changing it back to the Grinch, humming along while she wrapped presents.

* * *

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!"

Ugh, Becky thought, shoving her face farther into the pillow. She felt something jumping on her bed, occasionally smacking her in the face with what she knew to be a unicorn Pillow Pet. "Stop," she mumbled, rolling over slightly. She wiped at her eyes. What time was it? Please don't be four in the morning, please, please…she blinked, squinting blearily at the alarm clock on the nightstand beside her bed. Thank God. It was nine. At least the sun was out.

Mila smacked her again with the Pillow Pet, still jumping on the bed. "Mommy, Mommy, it's Christmas! It's Christmas and Santa came and he ate my cookies…"

Yeah and Tim almost chipped a tooth on them, she thought. She never ate the cookies or wrote Santa on the gift tags. It was Tim and his messy handwriting. She smiled, reaching up to pat Mila's knee. "Okay sweetie. Go wake up Tim." If he isn't awake already from the shrill yelling.

"Merry Christmas Mommy!" Mila shouted one last time, rocketing out of her bedroom and across the hall, barging into Tim's room. There was a loud 'oof' coming from Tim and a much more feminine 'ow.' Guess Lyla got in late last night, Becky thought, yawning and climbing out of bed. She pulled on thick socks and a sweatshirt over her Christmas pajamas of red tank top and flannel pants with snowflakes on them. Gift last year from Mila.

She shuffled out of her room, smiling at Tim, who was grumbling and holding onto Mila's hand, being dragged down the hall to the stairs. "Good morning Lyla, Merry Christmas," she said, greeting the other woman, who was raking her hand through her hair.

"Merry Christmas Becky," Lyla yawned.

"Where did you fly in from last night?"

"Indonesia by way of Los Angeles and an unexpected layover in Chicago." Lyla shrugged on a thick robe over her '33' Dillon Panthers jersey and leggings. She walked down the stairs, mumbling something about how there better be coffee out. Me too, Becky thought, walking into the kitchen. She heard Tim say something about how he had to get a present out of his truck, for Mila to wait.

Mila ran into the kitchen, pulling on her hand. "Mommy come on, we have to open them. I counted and I have twenty. That's a lot."

"It's not the amount that matters," Becky said, but Mila was already talking over her about how she hoped Santa brought her the doll she wanted and her tool kit. She smiled sadly, glancing at Lyla who was pouring herself coffee before it had even completed brewing. "You know she asked for Luke to be home for Christmas. Every night."

Lyla turned around, the coffee pot hissing. She smiled sadly. "Well I'm sure she won't remember after the excitement of this morning." She sipped her coffee, nodding to the living room. "Let's go open presents. When do we have to go over to the house?"

"Mindy is starting Christmas dinner at noon, so probably sometime around five, but we have to be over to help." Becky took a sip of her coffee, smiling slyly at Lyla. "So is Tim getting you something sparkling for Christmas?"

She shook her head, chuckling. "Nope. No wedding rings yet."

"Why the hell not? You guys are…" Becky trailed off, frowning as Tim came inside the house, pushing what looked to be a box large enough to fit…she sighed. She shook her head. "Damnit. He got her that stupid kitchen playset, I know it."

"How do you know?"

"Because I couldn't afford it this Christmas and she already has a perfectly good one from a few years ago. He said he didn't care. Damnit. I hate when he does the exact opposite I asked for him." Becky sipped her coffee again, trying not to be surly. It was Christmas after all. Hell, Tim spoiled Mila rotten. At least he could do that, unlike her. She frowned again when the door opened. "Mindy?"

Mindy, Billy, and their brood came into the house then, still wearing pajamas and carrying bags of presents. "Hey!" Mindy exclaimed, hurrying over to give her a big hug. "We didn't want you to be alone on Christmas and since you were already here, we thought we'd just come over."

"Oh, well…"

"Have a seat Becky," Lyla said, nudging her towards the couch. She smiled, her eyes sparkling. "Maybe there will be fireworks this Christmas after all."

"Why?" She was slightly confused, still wondering why everyone had shown up here. Usually they all went to the Riggins house, despite the fact that it was half the size of Tim's. It was just easier and a bit cozier, she thought. She shrugged, leaning back in the couch, quirking her lip when Mila walked by the giant box in the center of the room, placing a small box on her lap. "Is this for me sweetie?"

"Yes," Mila said, walking back over in her little red plaid flannel night dress, her bare feet padding on the hardwood, selecting a gift for herself. "From me and Daddy!"

"Oh well I'll open it in a minute, why don't you start getting some of yours? See what Santa brought you." She touched the top of the small box, smiling a little. It was probably the necklace she'd seen in Austin, the last time Luke visited. He only had a couple of days that time, so they'd all gone out as a family. She hadn't been able to stop looking at it, it was so pretty. It was just a small pendant, but it looked like someone's long lost heirloom and also had Mila's birthstone, topaz. She didn't usually wear jewelry; it got in the way while working. It was just something unique and she wanted it.

I'm used to not getting what I want, she thought, slowly unraveling the ribbon around the box, smiling wide with everyone else as the kids opened up their gifts. The Riggins boys were all older, but the twins were just three years older than Mila. They still acted younger than her, tearing into their gifts like rabid animals. Hemi, the actual animal she sometimes thought was rabid, sat quietly in the corner, chewing on what she figured was a dinosaur bone Tim had given him for Christmas.

"Tim!"

Becky turned her head quickly to Lyla's sudden outburst. She was scowling at Tim, holding a ring box in his hand. "Hey!" she laughed, pointing along with Mindy, who was laughing. Billy was rolling his eyes. "He finally decided to do it!"

"No rings!" Lyla exclaimed, but she didn't fight as Tim pushed a silver ring with a pretty diamond onto her left ring finger. She scowled at him. "You never listen to me." She wasn't speaking a second later as Tim grabbed her, kissing her. Billy said get a room, while Stevie cat-called. Finally, Becky thought, grinning.

"I get to be flower girl!" Mila yelled, standing amid a pile of wrapping paper, holding several of her new doll boxes and a half-opened tool kit that she'd asked for, so she could be just like Uncle Tim. She walked over, smiling up at her. "Open yours Mommy."

"Okay." Becky finished unwrapping her gift, opening up the box. She grinned at the pendant she'd seen in the window, smiling wide at her daughter. "Thank you sweetheart." She kissed her cheek and passed it to Mila. It was an easy lobster clasp, so she should be able to get it. "Help me put it on."

Mila helped with the necklace and walked back to the giant box that she'd been ignoring. Probably didn't even think it was for her, Becky thought, slightly guilty. "What's this?" she asked.

"Open it," Stevie said. "Or I will. That looks like a TV."

"Knock it off, I don't think it's for you," Mindy said.

Tim leaned over the top of the couch. "Open it Mila, what does it say?"

It's just a kitchen playset, Becky thought, glancing at Lyla, who was playing with her phone. What are you doing, she wondered, before standing up, letting Mila unwrap the box. She turned around, setting her coffee cup on an end table, standing beside Tim. "What did you get her?" she asked, her voice quiet. "Because it's probably too much…"

"Shh," Tim hissed. He smiled immediately after. "And no, this is not too much."

Mila tugged on the wrapping paper, the box was about the same size as her, it was so big. She stood back as the wrappings fell to the side. "I need to get the top…." Her eyes widened as the box began to move. "Oh…is it a puppy!?" she shouted, jumping up and down, vibrating with excitement. Her tiny curls bounced around on her shoulders and her cheeks were flushed. "Did you get me a puppy Uncle Tim!?"

"I don't know," Tim said. He was smiling hugely. Becky hadn't seen him look so happy. Come to think of it…she glanced quickly around the room. Everyone but her seemed to know what was in the box. She squinted at it. It was big. Big enough to fit…her eyes widened. She swallowed hard. No. No it couldn't…it was big enough for a person. No, she thought again, shaking her head. It wasn't possible.

The box began to move, at the same time she clutched her hands together, staring, trying not to think of what her heart was beginning to believe. The entire box began to move. The flaps popped open and then…Mila's scream was louder than anything she'd ever heard in her life.

"DADDY!"

Becky released a scream, covering her mouth almost immediately with both hands. Oh my God, oh my God…I can't…I can't feel…she stared, stunned as Luke, wearing his Army fatigues, threw off his cover from his head and laughed, grabbing Mila as she practically jumped clear up into his arms. She couldn't even see him anymore because she was crying so hard, flying over the top of the couch and tackling him as he still stood in the box.

She grabbed his face, kissing him hard, hearing only laughter from around her and Mila's shouting of "Daddy, Daddy!" Oh my God, she thought repeatedly, probably more than she ever had in her life, letting go of him just long enough to step back to marvel in the excitement of her daughter, who was clutching him hard around his knees, even as Luke attempted to climb out of the person-sized box.

How was this even possible, she thought, taking in the sight of Luke, who looked even more exhausted than he had on the computer a couple days ago, kneeling and hugging Mila, who was now chattering that Santa listened to her and brought him. I think that Santa had some helpers, she thought, glancing behind her at Lyla and Tim, who had their arms around each other and were trying to hide their smiles. She stepped over to them, her voice quiet. "How did you do it?"

"How did we do what?" Tim asked. He shrugged. "Santa brought him."

"And called you to say he left the package on the doorstep?" she retorted. He'd gone outside, probably to wrap Luke up in the box. She smiled again. "How?"

Lyla's smile was a lot softer, her voice quiet. "Becky, do you really want to know and ruin the magic of Christmas?"

No, she didn't. She smiled, throwing her arms around both of them. "I love you guys."

"Go hang out with your husband," Tim said, pushing her away from him. He spun Lyla in a circle. "I gotta' go celebrate with my fiancée."

Becky laughed, even while Lyla rolled her eyes. "I told you Tim, we're not ready yet, we are not getting married," she protested, as Tim dragged her by the hand towards the back door, grabbing their coats and pushing her outside amid her complaining. They were so weird, she thought, turning around and finding Mindy standing behind her, wiping at her eyes.

"Hey," she laughed, her arms going around her surrogate mother. "It's okay. Why are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy for you guys," Mindy whispered. She squeezed her tighter. "I might also be pregnant again, but I don't know. I'm never this weepy. Geez." She wiped at her eyes again, still smiling and pressing Lyla's phone into her hand. "She got video."

Good, Becky thought, looking over Mindy's shoulder at Luke, who was sitting on the floor with Mila, going over her new toys; Santa really did listen, she thought, smiling at Mindy and hugging her tight. "I love you. Thank you, if you had anything to do with this." She wiped quickly at her eyes. Come on Sproles; don't cry yet. There's still plenty of time in the morning for that.

"I love you too. Go," Mindy said, pushing her towards the living room.

She was still sure that this was a dream and wasn't sure if she got any closer, someone would up and steal Luke away. That he'd disappear and she'd be left to explain that Santa didn't always listen to little girls who behave perfectly all year long and only want one thing. She laughed a little when Luke looked up, grinning at her. "Hey Sproles," he said, glancing down at Mila, who was tugging on his arm again, showing him her American Girl doll's new clothes.

Don't you smile at me like that. She glared at him. "I can't believe you." He lifted his hand up, pulling her face down to his and kissing her. She closed her eyes, falling into the kiss. It feels like the first time, she thought, as cheesy as that was. But sometimes it was. It had been months. Six months. She broke the kiss a moment later, her hand stroking his cheek. "You're back," she whispered.

"Few days," he said. He smiled, his forehead touching hers. His voice dropped, just between them. "We can say hello later."

Her cheeks turned pink; that was the farthest thing from her mind at that moment. "How did you get here?" she asked, mindful of Mila, who looked up, her eyes sparkling.

Luke glanced at Mila, who seemed expectant. "Well…" he drawled, smiling slowly and holding their daughter closer. "First, I was on base in…somewhere in the Middle East. One of Santa's Elves called me…"

"Santa's Elves don't call, they don't have phones in the North Pole," Mila interrupted. She dropped her American Girl doll on the floor, turning in his lap and looking up, her arms crossed over his chest. She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes shrewdly. "Did they send a reindeer with a note?"

"Uh…yes. Yes, I'm sorry, I forgot. Jet lag and time difference you know." He smiled at her and she laughed, wondering how he got here in Santa speak. How could he put this into talk for the five-year old? She smiled, still listening. "So I was wrong, Santa's reindeer sent a note. So I took the note and it said that I was going to come home for Christmas. First I had to let them know and so I did…loudly." He glanced over at the door; Becky followed his gaze, seeing Tim and Lyla outside on the porch. He mouthed 'Lyla' and she nodded. So Lyla got in touch with him. "And the note told me that if I wanted to come home, I had to go to this camp outside of base. I went to the camp and found a bunch of kids who were going to go to Germany for Christmas. Except they were all sick."

"Oh no," Mila exclaimed. Her eyes widened. "Are they okay?"

"They will be okay, because you know what? Santa didn't have enough time, he had to hurry, so he sent one of his elves to Germany to meet me at the airport. I think that elf also is a doctor and can help them."

"Like Lyla?"

"Um, yeah, in fact she kind of looked just like Lyla."

"Cool. Then what?"

"Well, after Santa's Elf flew me on the medical transport plane with the sick kids to Germany, I got on a plane…"

"You mean a reindeer."

He shrugged. "Sure. I got on a reindeer and flew to the North Pole, so Santa could wrap me up and put me in the sleigh."

Mila frowned, whipping her head back up. "But how did you breathe through the box?"

"Um…Santa cast a Christmas spell on the box so I could breathe inside." He leaned over and whispered in her ear, while Mila chattered about how Santa could do anything he wanted and that she was very happy he used one of his spells on her Daddy so he could breathe. "Tim cut a hole in the top so I could breathe after he wrapped me up in the box."

"I should hope so, you're not passing out right now," she chuckled. She glanced at Mila. "So then what do you think happened Mila?"

"Um…" Her daughter squinted, looking up and smiling. "Well then I bet Santa flew you all around the world. Did you get to see Paris?"

"I have been there, yes." They went for their sort-of honeymoon. She'd never gone anywhere, but always wanted to see Paris. He took her there after Mila was born. It had been wonderful, but she'd missed her daughter the entire time. Now she wanted to go back. I might appreciate it more, she thought, glancing at Luke again. He continued with his tale. "And then Santa dropped me off outside the house. The box was too big to get inside, that's why Uncle Tim had to go out to the front yard to get it inside for you. That's my story."

"Was Santa nice? Did he say how much he liked my cookies?"

"Um, he said something about the cookies, yes." Probably told you how they chipped his crown, Becky thought, rolling her eyes. Mila had put walnuts or something in them and forgot to pluck out bits of the shell left behind after they'd cracked them. Tim had spit out most of his tooth last night. "He loved them so much that I just can't repeat it right now." Or because it involved heavy curse words, she thought with a smirk.

Mila grinned wide. "He loved my cookies."

Luke cleared his throat, holding her tighter. "So Santa's Elf made sure I was safe outside and then Tim saw me sitting outside and thought…well I better bring that inside because it's getting cold out and it's for Mila…"

"How did he know it was from me?"

"Because," Becky interrupted, when Luke was at a sudden loss for words on how to explain that. She leaned in, whispering. "Uncle Tim…" Her eyes widened. "Is part Elf." Dun-dun-dun, she thought, grinning at Mila's giant eyes. She held her finger to her lips, whispering. "Don't tell."

Luke chuckled as Mila looked up for further confirmation. He held his finger to his lips too. "Don't tell. He has to keep his secret. He's Santa's…" He frowned, glancing at her again, his voice faltering slightly. "Representative to…to West…Texas?"

"Uh, yeah sure. Representative to West Texas."

He nodded smartly. "Yup. So don't tell."

"I won't, I promise," Mila exclaimed. She was humming to herself, staring out the window at Tim and Lyla. That secret wasn't going to be kept for very long, Becky thought, lifting an eyebrow and smiling at Luke, who was grinning at Mila. She looked up and wrapped her arms around his neck again. "I love you Daddy. I'm so glad you're home."

Aw, my heart just kind of broke. She took a deep breath, smiling and wrapping her arm around Luke's back as he clutched Mila tight. "I'm glad too," he murmured, kissing her forehead. He rocked slightly with her and then let her go when she pulled away, saying she had to go show the Riggins twins her new tool kit that Santa got her. He remained sitting on the floor, Mila running off towards the back door, where everyone had gone outside.

Just us now, she thought, reaching for him at the same time he reached for her. She clenched her eyes shut, the tears stinging. It feels so good thought, she thought, letting out a sob when she realized that he was actually here and not in a war zone somewhere. "Oh my God," she repeated, crying and wiping at her eyes intermittingly. She stood up and he followed, their hands entwined. She took a deep breath, whispering. "I waited for you for a long time Cafferty. You better be sticking around for longer than a day too."

"I got a pass for two weeks," he whispered. He grinned wide, his eyebrows lifting. "Lyla knows some people in high places, let me tell you that."

"She traffics in being nice. It comes back around." She shrugged. "But she's very good at blackmail. It's that little girl voice of hers that gets guys to do whatever she asks."

"Do I sense jealousy? Still mad she's now engaged to Tim? I heard that through the box, by the way."

She rolled her eyes; any crush she had on Tim disappeared when he was in prison and she was seeing Luke. "I don't think any woman is good enough for Tim, not even her. Although she is close."

Maybe I overstepped it, she thought, frowning slightly when he said nothing. Suddenly, Luke grabbed her around the waist, lifting her up off the ground. She giggled and kicked her feet, tilting her head back and kissed him hard, feeling him drop her back a moment later. She broke the kiss, whispering against his lips. "You know…" She took a deep breath, her heart swelling again. She grinned. "Mila's expectations for Christmas next year just went through the roof."

He shrugged and whispered, kissing her again. "So we'll top them. Next year I'll fly a helicopter into the front yard."

She shook her head, smiling and walking outside with him, just in time for Mila to race towards him, leaping clear into his arms. Yeah, she thought, smiling wide. Next year was certainly going to have to top this one.

* * *

_One Year Later_

"Hey…Mommy?"

Becky looked up from where she'd been cleaning up wrapping paper, which still seemed to be scattered throughout the house. She frowned, looking up at the ceiling. It sounded like something was vibrating outside. "What's that noise?" she asked. She glanced at Mila, who just shrugged, continuing to oil her new bridle. She pointed at her. "Make sure you don't spill that. Tim will kill us all if you do." She frowned again as the noise seemed to get louder. "Lyla? Do you hear anything?"

Lyla walked over, her hand on her massive stomach. "I don't know, but this kid is kicking so loud I can't hear anything." She poked at something that Becky swore was a hand sticking out, like an alien. "Stop that! Stop kicking your sister!"

"Why do you say that? You don't know if its boys or girls," Mindy said from the armchair, holding one of the twins and trying to put together some sort of electronic game thing. She nodded towards Billy, who was sleeping off Christmas dinner, while Tim was flopped on his stomach in front of the TV, watching it like a little kid since Mila had taken over his chair.

Becky rolled her eyes, dropping the bag of paper and walking over to Mila. "Sounds like…" She frowned, looking up at Lyla. They had something up their sleeve. She didn't trust them, not after last year. Her eyebrow lifted and her lip quirked. "What did you do this year?" she drawled.

Lyla shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about, I'm eight months pregnant with triplets and haven't been anywhere in months. " She chuckled, holding up her finger. "By the way, thanks again for the triplets Riggins! I have two beating each other right now and one sitting on my spine!" she shouted, glaring at him. He waved his hand, uninterested. He was used to it by now, Becky thought, slowly getting up from the couch.

Mila crawled off the armchair, still clutching her new horse's bridle; the horse was outside in the paddock that Tim had built. She finally got a pony for Christmas, like every other little girl's wish. This kid is so spoiled. Becky flicked back the curtain for Mila, staring outside at bright white lights that seemed to be coming from the sky. She frowned again. "Tim, do you realize there are red lights in a…a circle outside?"

"Has the mothership come to finally take you home?" Lyla asked, Tim coming to stand behind her.

"Not yet." He leaned against the open door, smiling. He knew, Becky thought, scowling at him. He always knew these things. He'd gone outside to check on the horse's paddock. Probably that's when he put out the red flares to form the landing pad. "Hey Mila, check it out."

Everyone gathered around on the porch, Mila screaming and clapping her hands when she realized what was happening. Becky covered her mouth with her hand, tears falling. Oh my God, she thought, shaking her head as the helicopter landed with a delicate drop to the center of the lighted circle. The rotors continued to turn, a little slower now, and one of the two pilots climbed out, running beneath the rotors and tugging off his helmet and headset.

"Surprise!" Luke laughed, Mila flying into his arms. He grinned at her from across the space. "It's nice to see you again Sproles."

Oh my God. She laughed, walking right towards him and jumping into his arms too, pulling away and kissing him quickly. Then she lightly punched him in the shoulder. "Why?" she demanded, laughing in spite of the frustration she felt. She shook her head, unable to convey her emotions at that moment. "Why can't you just come home for Christmas like normal people?"

"I said I'd top last year. Didn't I?"

She rolled her eyes, grabbing him by the back of his head and kissing him again. In spite of herself, she nodded, grinning. "Yes. You topped last year for sure."

"Nothing can top this Daddy!" Mila exclaimed, her arms going back around him again. "It's the best Christmas present ever."

"Um, probably not the best one ever for some people," Luke drawled, pointing towards Lyla, who was leaning against the railing, cringing. "Does someone want to take care of that? Tim, maybe?"

Tim turned his head, frowning slightly. His eyes widened to saucers. Becky had never seen him move so fast. "Oh my God! Garrity! You didn't want to say something!?"

"I thought it was just a backache," Lyla complained, as Billy and Mindy helped her into the house, while Tim bounced around her asking questions and trying to look for his car keys and cell phone.

Well that was a change of plans, she thought. Becky chuckled, glancing at her husband. "I'm glad you're back," she whispered, rising on her toes to kiss his cheek again. "How long?"

His eyes were sparkling, carrying Mila back into the house. He set her down on her feet, gesturing for her to go into the living room. "I'll be there in a moment," he promised, when she gave him a nervous look, not wanting to let go of his hand. He kissed the top of her head. "I promise. Go find some toys to show me. Looks like it's going to be just us and the Riggins boys."

Apparently, Becky thought, noticing that Mindy and Billy had left with Tim and Lyla, their brood of boys draped around the house like sloths, each one with some sort of game or phone in their hand to keep their attention. She crossed her arms over her chest, waiting on him. "What?" she asked.

Luke draped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. She touched her forehead to his, closing her eyes and giving herself a moment. He kissed her lightly, whispering against her lips. "Don't tell Mila, but…I'm staying. I got transferred. They're bringing me home." He waited a beat, his voice rising. "For good Becky. I'm coming home. Ft. Hood. That's only four hours away."

Ft. Hood…four hours…oh my God. She grabbed him around his neck, jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist, laughing and spinning around. Oh my God! "Really?" she laughed.

"Really."

She pulled him up for a kiss, tugged away by Mila a moment later, weaseling her way in between them, trying to show Luke the new riding boots that Tim and Lyla got her to wear with her new horse. Home, she thought, taking a deep breath and watching Luke walk off, still wearing his flight suit, and sit down with Mila. She tossed her hair from her eyes and wiped at them, composing herself. Luke coming home, well…it didn't matter how he decided to surprise them, but that was by far the best gift he'd ever gotten her.

"Mommy!"

Becky pulled herself from her thoughts. "Yes baby?"

"Come over here and sit with Daddy and me!"

She picked up her cell phone, in case Mindy or Tim called, and went over to sit with Mila and Luke, helping her daughter put on the riding boots. Eventually she had to put on her entire new riding habit, complete with helmet, running around the house with Luke, saying she couldn't wait to ride her new pony, who was outside in the paddock, which of course she showed Luke, and who she was going to name Marshmallow, because she had spots that looked like marshmallows.

A few hours later, when Becky was sure that Mila would be tired out, but she'd somehow gotten her second wind, she picked up her phone, opening up a text. She grinned wide, Luke coming up behind her. "What?" he asked, kissing her cheek. "Mindy?" She pointed to the picture of three pink-faced babies lying in a warmer. "Oh my God," Luke laughed. "Is that all pink!?"

"Yup." Each one was wrapped in a pink blanket and had a pink hat. She read out loud. "Three girls, all healthy. Names in order from left to right are…Taylor, Willie, and Eden." She read through the quick text from Mindy, that everyone was healthy, happy, Lyla was over the moon and Tim was asking if he still could get a boy. She sent back a text to give everyone a hug and a kiss. She set the phone aside; she'd let Mindy know in person about Luke's transfer back home.

For now, that was her gift, she thought, setting the phone aside and turning quickly, walking over to join her family.

**THE END**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**Bonus chapter! I figured I couldn't let a storyline with Tim and triplet girls go to waste. It's just a little added extra fluff. Enjoy :)

* * *

"What are we going to do next year?"

"What do you mean what are we going to do next year? These little girls are going to be a year old, we're going to have our hands full with birthdays and Christmas…"

He rolled his eyes, but still smiled down at one of his daughters. I beat Billy, he thought with a little bit of glee. I had three at once; he only had three in three years. That didn't count. He looked over the top of the pillow on his knees, where two of them were sleeping peacefully, smiling at Lyla, who had the other. "I beat Billy. I had three at once," he said.

She arched an eyebrow. "Excuse you? You did not have three children at once. I had three children at once."

"Well I made them."

"And it took you about five minutes, if that."

"Ouch, that's not fair."

"I remember differently." She smiled down at the oldest, by six minutes, and pinched her little hat down over her head. "They are so precious. I want to eat them."

"Garrity I know they call it a bun in the oven, but they're not for eating." He knew she was joking, but still smiled when she scowled at him and told him to shut up. I'm really pushing it this time, he thought, quirking his lip up. "And they're only four pounds each. Guess that fifty you gained wasn't all baby."

She stared at him for a moment before speaking, her voice biting. My, is it chilly in here, he thought with a dark smile. "Did you not learn anything during nine months of dealing with a pregnant Lyla? I will murder you in your sleep Tim Riggins."

Empty threat. "If you didn't years ago then you won't now," he said, reaching in his pocket for his phone. He glanced at the message, smiling. Maybe next year will be different. "So Becks says that Luke is staying. He got transferred to Ft. Hood."

Her face went all mushy, if that were possible. "Oh! That's wonderful! I know he didn't like the overseas deployments anymore. How great is that? Are they going ot move to Ft. Hood or is he planning on commuting or something?"

"I don't know, I just saw the message."

"Well find out!"

Have we been together for a couple of years or is it already fifty, he wondered, rolling his eyes, but doing as she asked. He set the phone aside, looking down at two of his kids. Three kids. Good God, what were we thinking? Well, they weren't planning on one, let alone three. God works in mysterious ways, Lyla had said after she'd found out, when she was in Germany taking a breather from conducting surgeries on kids…somewhere. He lost track of where all she'd been. She'd worked up to her sixth month, when it became too difficult to stand for the hours she had to stand in an operating room looking at a child's spine.

They hadn't had more than six or eight weeks consecutive together for about five years, so the fact that she'd come back pregnant with triplets and they were going to spend the rest of their lives together was…an eye opener. I wonder if it will be the same for Luke and Becks, he thought. He smiled at the memory of Mila's eyes when she saw the helicopter land. "Did you get that on video?" he asked, looking over the tops of Willa and Eden. Or at least, he thought it was those two. Taylor was definitely the firstborn; he remembered that.

"Hmm, yes I did get it on video before my water broke, or as Stevie accused me of when we left the house…" She tossed her hair over her shoulder, rolling her eyes. "Wetting my pants and just saying I was having a baby."

"He's a little shit."

"He didn't even look up from that Play Station thing you got him."

"None of them know how to look up, unless they're playing football." He wrinkled his nose, looking up from the babies again. "Garrity what am I going to do with three girls?"

She quirked her lip up, her voice quiet. "I could do so much with that statement."

He rolled his eyes. "Seriously Garrity! What about me? What am I going to do?"

"Talk to Coach Taylor, he has two." She looked up when he carefully lifted the pillow, cradling their heads and holding the two babies to his chest, walking over to set the pillow on her knees. She looped her arm around all three of their heads while he crawled in beside her. She sighed, whispering. "I suppose they'll all be playing football. No cheerleaders, unless they want it."

He guessed that meant he'd have to carry his shotgun everywhere he went too. "No football players for them," he murmured, touching Willa's tiny little nose. Named for Billy. Then there was Taylor for the Coach and Tami and we have Eden, he figured, because Lyla wanted a name in there. She said that it was going to be Eden or Eve and when she saw her, her name was Eden. And because Lyla was their mother, Tim figured he'd cope with their middle names. Eden Josephine, Willa Mary, and Taylor Gabrielle. Christmas middle names, she'd told him. Even if she had to make Joseph and Gabriel feminine. "How did we get three?" he mumbled, looking at them all again. How am I going to tell them apart?

Lyla sighed, whispering. "We had triplets because either God or Satan thought I was up to the challenge and we have three girls because Tim Riggins, karma is something you do not mess with and it decided to mess with you right back."

"Yes, but what did I do to get three girls? How is that karma?"

She chuckled. "Oh little girls, your Daddy has so much he's not going to share with you when you're older, just that there's a reason he won't let you date football players."

Oh, yeah, he guessed…okay he understood now. He shrugged. "Girls don't seem so bad. Luke and Mila are like best friends. I just have three now." He supposed that wasn't so bad. Although he remembered Billy's advice when they announced to the family that they were having triplets and not just one kid. Never let your children outnumber you, he'd said. Seriously. And Billy was never serious. Eh, it'd be fine.

"I am so happy for Becky," Lyla whispered. She smoothed her hand over Taylor's cap of dark hair, peeking out from beneath the pink hat the hospital gave her. She smiled wider. "These last two Christmases have been hard on her, with Mila old enough to understand that her father should be home and he isn't, but not old enough to know that Santa can't make miracles happen, but…well Santa Tim to the rescue."

"And Mrs. Claus Lyla helped too. Wouldn't have been able to do it without your contacts." That was the truth. He'd called her first, to find out if she even knew anyone in the area. Turned out she did. Then he'd called Luke and talked to him at length via the satellite phone that he had when Lyla went deep in country to do medical runs. Then everything fell into place thanks to Lyla's various bits of blackmail, his promises to build engines or buildings for various individuals, and then Lyla just being nice and they got Luke home for Christmas.

This year that was all Luke. All he'd done was just set up the helicopter landing pad in his back yard and went back inside and pretended like nothing was happening. That had been hard, especially since Mila had been complaining about Luke not being home yet. The pony didn't take her mind off of it.

Lyla pursed her lips, frowning at one of the girls. "How did she get blonde hair?"

"Maybe someone in the family has blonde hair. Stevie had it for awhile."

"Yes, but he has Collette genes."

Who cared? She had hair, it was blonde, the others had brown, big deal. "Well I don't know Garrity, someone in your family probably has blonde hair. Hey, did you call your mom?" He didn't want to talk to her if he could help it. Mrs. Garrity hated him and he was quite sure he didn't care much for her either, even if it wasn't really hatred.

She nodded, her voice soft. "Yes, I talked to your grandma, little girls and I must say that I promise to never, ever, ever, try to convince you that the man you love is a big stupidhead who has the brain capacity of a child and is not capable of handling three daughters on his own while mommy brings home the bread and then say Merry Christmas like it's perfectly acceptable thing to say to your daughter who just gave birth to three babies naturally and is still not really high on the painkillers just yet."

Well that was just plain mean, he thought, wrinkling his nose slightly. Whatever; he didn't care what her mother thought of him. He knew he wasn't…whatever it was that she said he was. "What about your dad?"

"I thought you called him."

"No, you said you'd talk to him after your mother."

She closed her eyes tight. "Oh my God."

"Oh my God. He's going to kill me!" Tim grabbed his phone, reaching to hit the number for Buddy's condo, when the door opened to the room. His eyes lit up when Mila snuck inside, wearing Luke's army fatigue jacket over her riding habit. "Hey," he said, keeping his voice down. "What are you doing here?"

"Aunt Mindy and Uncle Billy are bribing the nurse but Mommy said I'm small and I can sneak in, can I see them?" She rose on the edge of the bed, clutching the railing. Her lips formed a perfect 'o.' "Wow. They're very little Lyla."

"Yeah, they're just babies," Lyla said, grinning. She pointed to each one. "This is Taylor and she was the oldest. This one is Willa and she's the middle baby and then this one, the youngest and the one with hair that isn't brown? Her name is Eden."

"Wow," Mila cooed. She looked up, smiling. "Can I touch them?"

"Ah, not yet," Tim said, climbing off the bed. Even he knew that Mila was just a carrier for germs and the babies were still early. He carefully pulled her back and towards the sink, lifting her up so she could wash her hands, when the door opened behind him again. He glanced over his shoulder. "Hey guys!"

Billy, Mindy, and Buddy streamed in with Luke and Becky following. "Where are my granddaughters?" Buddy demanded. He glared at him. "Tim Riggins, I expected a phone call from you and not your brother. Is that them? Oh…." And then he became a pile of mush. Thankfully, Tim thought, he really didn't need Buddy annoyed at him. He let go of Mila, who went back over to investigate the girls, while Lyla let Buddy pick up one of the girls after he'd washed his hands.

"What'd you do to get everyone in here?" he asked, glancing at Billy.

His brother took a deep breath, sighing hard and crossing his arms over his chest. "Well…took some convincing, but Luke volunteered free helicopter rides and I said I'd let the nurse's son be first string tight end when he came of age for the Panthers. He's five, so that's not really going to happen anytime soon, but still."

"Nice."

"Anything to get the kid in here, she was freaking the hell out, wanted to see the babies after Mindy told her and kept saying that since Santa got her the best Christmas present ever, she wanted to see your best Christmas present ever." He frowned, his eyes narrowing on him. "And what did she mean when she said you were Santa's representative to West Texas?"

The hell? He frowned. "I have no idea." That was a weird thing to say, but Mila did have a very active imagination. He turned to Billy. "She said that?"

"Yeah, with a straight face and everything."

Sounded like something Becky would convince her of. He rolled his eyes. Great, now he was an elf or something. "Okay, fine. Does she think that Santa brought the triplets?" he chuckled. He looked over at Luke, who stepped over to join them, finally changed out of his Army clothes. "What did you tell Mila about me?"

"A lot of things, you'll have to narrow it down."

"The elf thing," Billy said.

Luke chuckled, running his hand over his hair. "Ah, yes, the elf thing. Well Tim, congratulations, you're now Santa's elf. It's the only way we could convince her that you had something to do with my appearances the last couple of years."

How did he always get wrapped up in these things? "You know I honestly tried to keep Becky out of my life," he sighed. It really seemed to be coming back to bite him in the ass. He shook his head, mumbling. "Why did I ever let her stay in it?"

"Because you're hopeless. And she's not easily pushed away," Luke said. He grinned wide. "Three daughters. Wow. You pissed off one of those female gods."

Billy snorted. "He probably slept with one and never called her back."

"Okay can we stop with the Riggins has three daughters thing now?" he demanded. It was getting old. He held his hand out to Billy. "Where are they? I know you have them."

"Mindy's got them."

"Got what?" Luke asked.

He walked over to Mindy, holding his hand out. She reached into her bag, rummaged for a minute, and unearthed a box. "Christmas present from the team," she said, grinning up at him. Her eyebrow lifted. "Tyra about wet her pants she was laughing so hard when I told her you have three girls. She's flying in tomorrow to stay through New Year's. She has gifts."

I'm sure she does. He went back over to Mila, kneeling down to her height. "Help me open this," he said. He knew she was annoyed she still couldn't hold the babies. "And we'll see if maybe you can put them on their heads." If it is what I think it is and what I asked Mindy to get.

Lyla looked over at him, frowning. "What is it?"

"I made them," Becky said, holding one of the babies. She looked over at Luke. "Hey, now that you're back, I'm thinking we should maybe get started on another."

"Shh," Luke tried to say, before Mila whipped her head up, giggling and squealing that she wanted to be a big sister. He sighed hard. "Or not."

Once Mila had the box opened, Tim pushed his hands through the top flaps of the box, removing the tissue wrapped baby beanies. He stood over Lyla, who snatched one, immediately cooing at how adorable it was. He plucked the pink hats off and one by one set the blue and yellow hats on their heads. Each one, he turned up the brim, smiling, pleased.

"33, 33, and 33," Lyla drawled. She arched an eyebrow. "I like the superscript since you can't seem to decide which one will be 31, 32, and 33."

"The what?" He just told Becky that when she made them, to put 1, 2, and 3 above each 33.

"Nevermind. They're adorable, I love them."

"Figured it'd work for girls and boys." Would it have been nice to have at least one boy? He couldn't put an amount on the love he was feeling right now for the hours old infants, but…he'd figure the mourning period for having at least one son would pass. Lyla had flat out said if God wanted her to have three children at the same time, He must not want her to have anymore after the fact, so she was done.

"Come here."

He smiled cheekily, lowering his face down to Lyla's so she could kiss him. After a moment, Mila made a comment that they were gross, so he pulled away, kissing her quickly. "Love you," he whispered.

She tugged on his hair, dropping her hand back to the pillow. "Well this was," she said, smiling at everyone around them. "By far the best Christmas I think I've ever had."

Mila nodded in agreement. "Yes. You got the best presents. Santa brought you babies and Uncle Tim was the elf that helped."

"Oh Uncle Tim helped sweetie, just now how you think," Becky chuckled, ruffling Mila's hair. She pulled her away from the bed. "Come on now baby, your cousins need to sleep and so does Lyla. Say Merry Christmas and kiss them goodbye."

"Bye, bye," Mila called. She looked up at Luke as they left. "So can I get a sister next Christmas? I'll ask Santa. I got all I wanted this year and last year too because now you're back forever."

Well that's going to suck for Luke, Tim thought with a chuckle as Luke was at a loss for words for what to tell Mila about becoming a big sister in time for Christmas next year. He said goodbye to everyone, walking them out of the room and waiting on a nurse to come in and take the babies to their warmers, which were set up on the other side of the room. Something about security, about how they left the babies in the room with the mother as often as possible. He waited, until the nurse finished tucking them in and went over to investigate.

"What are you looking for?" Lyla whispered. He glanced over his shoulder; she was exhausted and now it all seemed to show as the adrenaline wore off.

Tim shrugged, placing his hands on either side of the warmer; all three were together and the nurse had replaced their little heart monitors and tiny oxygen tubes. "I don't know," he murmured. He'd have to talk to Luke and Coach for sure. There was something he was feeling that he wasn't sure was…well it was different. He'd tried asking Billy earlier, but he hadn't gotten much of an answer.

There was something about girls, he supposed. He wanted to protect them. Billy said he'd wanted to protect his boys, but it wasn't…well he didn't seem like he was feeling the same thing. "Merry Christmas," he whispered. He held his finger up and tapped it to their little fists, which were curled in their blankets, all swaddled up tight. "Tiny high fives, one, two, three."

He pushed away from the warmers and turned around to talk to Lyla, but she was already asleep, her mouth open slightly and her hands fallen slack at her sides. He chuckled and pulled out his phone, taking a photo. As if he wasn't in the doghouse enough already. He tucked her hands beneath the blanket and closed her mouth, leaned in to kiss her. Night, he thought, letting go and walking to his chair in the corner. He settled back and dragged a blanket over him, closing his eyes and smiling. This was nice.

A few minutes later crying woke him up. He frowned, looking over his shoulder at them. "I just put you to sleep," he said. He reached into his pocket and called Becky, lifting his phone to his ear. "Hey, why are they crying?"

"What do you mean?"

"The nurse put them to sleep and they're warm and dry and fed and all that and they're crying and it's freaking me out. Lyla's sleeping. What should I do?"

Becky laughed. "Oh good night Tim Riggins. Merry Christmas."

"Wait, Becks!"

She hung up on him. What the hell? He turned around, frowning at Lyla, who was still asleep. Huh? She didn't want to wake up for this? "Um…" He looked back down at the babies. "Stop crying." That didn't work. He reached his hand in and lightly touched Willa's foot, which was sticking out of her blanket. His other hand reached over and ran his finger lightly over Taylor's hand, which she'd wrestled out from her blanket. He smiled, his voice quiet. "Merry Christmas," he drawled. He quirked his lip in a slight smile and then a full on grin. "The best present ever."

But next year he figured he'd just get Lyla a gift card to Starbucks.


End file.
